Tarde
by patriot117
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Seddie espero les agrade. ¡Reeditado!.


**¡Hey!, hola a todos. Bueno he estado leyendo mis antiguos fics, y al pasar por este he decidido corregirlo. Claro que son unos pequeños detalles los que he cambiado, pero siento que con esto ha quedado mejor haha, pero bueno ustedes lo dirán. Para los que no lo han leído espero les guste, y si alguien lo recuerda espero que les vuelva a gustar. Espero me puedan dejar un review con su opinión n.n, en fin. Hasta la próxima.**

**Icarly no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**

**Sin más por el momento.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Tarde

El cielo se pintaba de gris por el manto de nubes que lo teñía de ese color tan inexpresivo, la amenaza cubrir de agua a Seattle era latente. Por sus largas calles transitaban tanto automóviles, como personas que caminaban por las aceras hacia sus diversos destinos, entre la multitud había una pareja que sobre salía de entre todos, era unos jóvenes no mayores de veinticinco años de edad, iban tomados de la mano. El joven estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir, zapato negro, una chamarra negra elegante que le cubría su camisa. La joven traía unos vaqueros metidos en sus botas negras afelpadas de la parte superior y una abrigo negro muy elegante, el andar de aquella pareja era tranquilo, pausado, sin prisa alguna, hablaban de todo un poco, eran de aquellas parejas que se podrían considerar el uno para el otro. Su alegría se podía divisar a varios metros alrededor de ellos, y así fue hasta que al doblar en una esquina se encontraron con otra pareja. El joven vio a la muchacha, y ella lo miro a él, se reconocieron enseguida. El joven era Fredward Benson. La joven, Samantha Puckett.

- ¡Sam! – se escucho la voz emocionada de la acompañante de Freddie.

Carly Shay veía asombrada a su amiga, Sam volteo a verla con una sonrisa que no expresaba alegría, solo era para ocultar su incomodad. Freddie la veía sin parpadear, estaba tan hermosa con su cuerpo exacto y sus ojos de asesina, tan característicos de ella. Sam iba vestida con una chamarra de tela roja que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, debajo traía una playera de cuello larga negra, usaba unos pantalones de vestir, combinados con unos zapatos elegantes. "Pero como ha cambiado " pensaba Freddie "un cambio hermoso".

- Carly, Freddie – la rubia saludo con una voz un tanto golpeada, mientras su miraba a sus amigos tomados de la mano. Freddie se percato de esto y recordó como llego a esa situación.

_Freddie corría a toda velocidad, la prisa, el sentimiento, la emoción y el amor lo impulsaban, quería llegar pronto a donde por fin desahogaría eso que le oprimía en el pecho, se dirigía a la casa de Sam. Después de unos minutos llego a su destino, pero al estar ahí supo que algo no andaba bien, la casa estaba vacía, vio que frente a la puerta había una figura que le miraba, era Carly._

_- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto sin saber nada, todo le era confuso. Carly tenía algunas lagrimas, y su mirada expedía tristeza, esto le hizo preocuparse más - ¿Estás bien?, ¿y Sam?_

_- Se ha ido – soltó la joven entre sollozos – así sin más, se fue – el joven no entendía, ayer había hablado con su rubia amiga, apenas ayer le había visto, y nunca mencionó nada. Carly se le abalanzo y lo abrazo, Freddie confundido le correspondió el abrazo. No entendía que sucedía, ¿era todo esto real?. Ella se fue, era un hecho._

_- ¿Te dijo a donde fue? –_

_- No – Carly se le separo y le entrego la carta que tenía en su mano – me llego esto en la mañana – el joven tomo la carta y la leyó:_

_Querida Carly_

_Al leer esta carta es porque ya me habré ido, no tenía el valor (extraño verdad) de decirte esto enfrente pero mi madre se ha mudado a otra ciudad, y he decidido acompañarla. Por fin consiguió trabajo, y tu mejor que nadie sabes que no soy buena para las despedidas, pero, solo te digo que te quiero amiga y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver. También dile a Freddie que lo quiero, que se cuide y te cuide mucho, les deseo lo mejor y que sean una feliz pareja, hasta luego. _

_Sam_

_Freddie no entendía porque tal decisión de Sam, no podía creer en lo que leía.¿Porque tenía que ser justo en ese día?, ¿porque en ese momento?._

_- No entiendo porque se ha ido – dijo Carly_

_- Ni yo – confeso Freddie, el cual no le parecía justo que el destino le hiciera esto, simplemente no era justo._

Pero ahora ahí la tenía enfrente de el, viéndolo con sus bellos ojos azules, penetrantes, como si estuvieran buscando en los suyos algo. El joven se reprochaba por la situación que enfrentaba, ahora ya estaba con otra que no era ella, estaba con Carly. Maldita sea la hora que encontró lo que soñaba, lo que extrañaba tanto, a la que había buscado por las calles como un loco sin encontrarla, y ahí estaba de tonto que por desesperado confundió amor con compañía, escogiendo con la cabeza lo que es del corazón, sentía ganas de huir y pensar que esto era solo un mal sueño, que nunca había aparecido, pero a la vez sentía las ganas de besarla, de acercarse y amarrarla en un abrazo, mirarla a los ojos y decirle bienvenida.

- Hola Sam – saludo Freddie suprimiendo sus ganas de golpearla con un beso, de fugarse con ella para siempre, pero sin dejar daños a terceros.

- Te extrañamos – Carly salto ha abrazarla, su amiga le devolvió el gesto mientras soltaba unas lagrimas, luego les presento a su prometido – Eugene – Freddie supo entonces que estar junto a ella ya era demasiado _tarde_.


End file.
